


The Bet

by yui_alex



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_alex/pseuds/yui_alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin makes a bet with the rest of his classmates. What is the bet?<br/>First published on ff, but I have changed the story a little for the better I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

THE BET

Today was another day just like the rest of them, except for a few small changes. Unlike any other day, Shin was sitting in the front of the classroom while he was smiling as if he was in a dreamworld.  
In the back of the classroom you could see the rest of the class, they were not interested in what the teacher was talking about, and to be honest neither was Shin, but they studied the two in front, waiting for something to happen.

Even if it was hard for Shin not to stand up and grab Yankumi he had to hold back to his cool. These things had to be planned well. He had to admit he just loved to sit there while looking at Yankumi. She was trying to teach students mathematics, never giving up. Shin felt proud of liking such a person, even how little the students understood, she never gave up trying to teach them about life and school work. She never gave up, even on those subject she herself did not understand.  
'I wish she will never give up me either, both in school or private' he thought to himself. Not that they had that much with another in private but in the future he hoped she would be a part of his life. Not just as his teacher, and not just to help him when he had problems.

Yankumi looked around the classroom where all students were sitting as far away from her as they could, her eyes traveling to the front where one student was sitting. 'Ah Shin' she thought while looking at him. 'I wonder why he is sitting in the front?'  
But she just brushed of those thoughts while thinking 'at leash he is not sleeping'

What Yankimi did not know was that the boys in class had made a bet with Shin, you see everyone knew Shins love for Yankumi, except Yankumi herself of course. Some questioned his taste, no one dared to speak their opinion in fear of what he would do to them. 

When it comes to the bet itself, anyone but Shin found it easy. The only thing he had to do was to sit in front of class in Yankimis session while not touching her, something he wanted to do oh so much. You see, there was a reason as to why Shin was always sitting in the the back faking sleep. It might be a known fact that the boys of class 3D had troubles keeping their opinions to them self and were known to take violent actions. Shin was no exception to this, but unlike his classmates he knew how to keep away from situations which made him act without consideration to his future and others.  
If he could keep his hands to himself they would stop teasing him about his love for Yankumi.

If anyone is wondering as to why Shin is always sitting in the back of the classroom its because of this, he wants to touch her, in other sessions with other teachers he used the time to sleep. In her class he was always faking it, how can he sleep when his heart was pondering in his chest.

But why was he so tired in the beginning of the day? The reason were easy to understand, for him at least, he used the night lying in his bed thinking about Yankimi, how she had smiled, or how angry she had become when someone in class had looked down on then yakusa or just how she had looked like while teaching. If he was not thinking about her, he was dreaming about her.  
Those thoughts were not the only ones he had while lying in bed, he was a teenager in puberty so innocent thoughts was not the only thing he had in night while lying there all alone.

Right now Shin was starting to have a lot of problems.

There right in front of him was Yankumi asking him a question. A question he had of course not heard because he had focused on his daydreams about her and not the class subject.  
He looked at the black board trying to find an answer, but it had nothing relevant written on it.

«Eh, can you repeat the questing?» he asked her while trying to keep his thoughts clear so he could focus on what she were asking him.

Yankumi bent over and put her hands on his desk so she could look at him better as to see if anything was wrong with him.

Her focus and closeness on him only made tings a lot worse for Shins not so innocent thoughts.  
Because when Yankumi bent down, Shin had a nice view of some of the skin under her sweeter, not enough to see her breasts, but to Shin a little skin was more then enough to set his imagination spinning at high gear.  
His eyes never left her skin, even if he cursed himself till the end of dawn he could not take his eyes away, he just sat there staring, not capable to do anything else.

In the back of the classroom the rest of the students were beginning to make kissing sounds, to be honest they were having a blast while waiting to see what Shin were going to do. They had not lost the bet yet, so they could keep on teasing Shin, at the moment.  
Even if they could not see his face, they could read the way his body stiffed when Yankumi was around him, and now she were really close.  
It was almost as if Shin was sweating so much that there was a river running down to the floor. He had to grab his desk so he could stop his hands from grabbing her, if he did get a hold of her, he would not let go again, at least not for a long time.

While her students were acting a little strange Yankimi still did not understand anything.  
When she had asked Shin if he knew anything, he had just frozen. "Was he sick?" she thought to herself, leaning a little closer while putting her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.  
She was going to ask him again, but her words were broken off by the school bell, the school day was over.

When the rest of the class heard the bell they all became disappointed, not only did they not see Shin attacking Yankimi, but they had to stop teasing him about his love for the teacher too. Even they had to admit that Yankimi was the one doing the touching.

As to when Shin heard the bell, he felt as if something heavy was lifted off his shoulders.  
He used all his willpower to turn around and said to the other boys in the room «You remember what you promised? No more teasing about my feelings» after everyone in class had nodded to him, he turned around again so he was facing Yankumi again.

When Shin had asked the rest of the class about something to do with a promise, Yankumi did not know that they were talking about. 'What feelings' she thought wondering.

«Now I do not need to hold back anymore» she heard Shin say... as did the rest of the class. When they heard the words they began running out of the classroom as fast as they could.  
When the rest of the students had ran out the classroom door in just a few seconds, they began closing the door. Even if the did it as fast as the could, even before the door was completely closed they could hear Yankumi voice screaming out «What are you doing Shin, STOP, SHIN!»

When the door was fully closed, they looked at another with a gulp. Silently with their eyes that all communicated a promise to never make a bet like that with Shin ever again.  
They just hoped Yankumi would still be their teacher tomorrow. Still be the woman they admired and who would protect them from the rest of the world. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Now, just let your imagination free to see what happens inside the classroom. haha


End file.
